fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Impact Wrestling
Ultimate Impact Wrestling (UIW) '''is an American professional wrestling promotion founded by Maximillion Pegasus and Marina Coleman. Formed from the remnants of previous company '''Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW) and Impact Wrestling's animated division, Impact: Animation Action, the company features both original characters and fictional characters from various media. The location of the company's headquarters is unknown at the moment, but unlike the previous two companies, UIW is able to travel to other places for their shows. UIW's weekly show is titled Wednesday Night Adrenaline. Company History Formation The formation of UIW came as a surprise to the multiverse. Rumors were going around PCUW wasn't doing so well booking and rating-wise and because of these, Zack Watkins, the boss of the company, announced a meeting for the roster at the end of March 2019. Unbeknownst to him until right before the meeting began, it was being broadcasted throughout the multiverse as there was something bigger planned. People watched the meeting thinking it would be a roster purge, but instead it was Marina Coleman, Zack's fiancee at the time and co-GM of the company, announcing that PCUW had just been bought by Maxmillion Pegasus. Pegasus owned Impact Wrestling's animated division, Impact: Animation Action and was trying to make it it's own thing with little success. When he heard PCUW was struggling as well, he offered to buy the company and combine both rosters into one new company. The company was named Ultimate Impact Wrestling, chosen as a combination of the previous companies' names and to show respect to them. The shocking part of this revelation was Zack did not know about it as it was Marina who made the deal without his knowledge. When asked what he would do in the company, Marina simply said Zack would have no place in UIW, therefore he was fired from his position as boss. After the meeting, both PCUW and Animation Action rosters were given the choice of whether or not they wanted to stay in UIW as well as applications opening up for newcomers. Alongside that, the card for PCUW's last pay-per-view, End of Days, was reworked from the ground up and produced as UIW's first show as all champions were crowned. The Wednesday afterward, UIW Wednesday Night Adrenaline aired it's first episode, keeping the weekly show name from PCUW. Partnership With APEX In October 2019, it was announced by Apex Caliber Wrestling (mostly known as just APEX) that they and UIW have formed a partnership and talent exchange. Shortly after UIW confirmed the announcement and revealed it was mostly Pegasus's idea for it to happen with APEX GM Ricardo Alvarez, Jr. agreeing to it as well. It is however rumored co-UIW GM Marina did not approve of the partnership at all. Pay-Per-View Schedule Like most wrestling companies, UIW currently has one pay-per-view scheduled per month. There are currently thought to be three "Big Pay-Per-Views" but that could possibly change in the future as the names and plans are subject to change. Main Roster UIW personnel includes wrestlers, managers, commentators, ring announcers, interviewers, referees, and authority figures. As of right now, UIW has no developmental territory and has a goal to put as many people on television as possible every week. Whether or not that will change in the future remains to be seen. Male Wrestlers Female Wrestlers Tag Teams and Stables * The Andromeda Initiative — Cora Harper and Vetra Nyx * Dragon Emblem — Marian Hawke and Hinoka * The Flawless Girls — Eliza and Amber * The Hawke Sisters — Marian and Bethany Hawke * The Kanker Sisters — Lee (leader), Marie, and May * The LilyMu Heroes — Mikey Simon (leader), Gonard, Lily, and Mitsuki * Los Siempre Amigos — Jesse Alvarez and Joshua Garza * The Phantom Thieves — Joker (leader), Skull, Fox, Queen, and Noir * Ninjas of Fate — Kaze, Saizo, and Kagero * The Poke Beasts — Incineroar and Typhlosion * Rock n' Roll Country — Raven and Mandy Wells * The Royals of UIW — Tanya Blake (leader), Makayla Burton, and Helena Kay Nicholl * Vega and Miguel Rojo * Virus Rebellion — RC Bane and Jason Krueger * The X-Dynamics — Van Culmer and Corey Dominic Other On-Air Personnel Broadcast Team Referees Championships and Accomplishments Current championships Awards and Accomplishments External Link * Ultimate Impact Wrestling Trivia * UIW has a "No Rematch Clause" rule, meaning if a champion loses his or her belt they can't get a rematch to win it back and have to earn another shot. This was made to possibly help give more stars a chance. Category:To Be Reworked Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies